Adeus, ausência
by Tamires Vargas
Summary: A reciprocidade compõe a base do amor. Sem ela a balança pende para o lado do recebedor, deixando àquele que dá a sensação do vazio. Sakura dera incansavelmente. Seus sentimentos por Sasuke a transformaram na imagem perfeita do quanto uma pessoa é capaz de se doar por amor, no entanto a beleza desta dedicação foi embaçada aos poucos pela ausência de retribuição, fazendo-a perceber


"Enxergar é algo fácil que é difícil."

Não lembro quando ouvi isto ou quem disse, apenas achei confuso. A frase ficou guardada na minha cabeça como um mistério e um desafio. De vez em quando pensava em seu significado, esforçando-me para entendê-lo completamente, mas ele voava para longe diante de uma distração ou acontecimento que arrebatava minha atenção e sentimentos.

Há algum tempo, ela começou a se tornar clara. Foi quando Sasuke deixou a vila de novo.

Ele se despediu de Sarada com carinho e virou as costas depois de me dirigir algumas palavras. Sem beijos, abraços ou toques. Sem se preocupar com a forma que me deixava para trás. Se magoada ou insegura, carente ou infeliz. Como se fosse meu dever esperá-lo voltar.

Naquele dia, eu me peguei sentindo ciúmes de minha filha e enterrei o rosto no travesseiro pensando o quanto era patética. Senti a solidão me invadir feito a chuva preenchendo um poço vazio e demorei a dormir. O seguinte pareceu congelado. As horas se demoravam em cada tristeza que caía de meu baú de lembranças, e eu o vivi tentando colocá-las no lugar até perder as forças. Mergulhei num passado borrado por pequenos gestos pouco relevantes e os experimentei novamente com um nó na garganta.

"Irritante."

Por algum tempo essa palavra ecoou em minha mente. Forte, pontiaguda e dolorosa. Tornou-se uma ofensa temida que eu evitava a todo custo, e este foi aumentando conforme os anos de convivência com Sasuke até o ponto em que o medo da reação dele se sobrepôs a minha voz.

Eu emudeci por amor. Devagar e sem perceber.

Guardando minhas opiniões para concordar com as dele, contendo atitudes, apagando minha personalidade por minutos ao seu lado. Perto de Sasuke, eu não gritava, não discordava, não reagia. Essa era minha tática para me aproximar: se não podia ser alguém que ele gostava, ao menos me tornaria uma companhia suportável.

Deu certo, e eu caí num ciclo vicioso que me proporcionava alegria quando Sasuke me dava algo diferente da rispidez. Era pouco, mas para mim tinha o tamanho do mundo, enchia meu coração de esperança e certeza de que estava mais próxima de alcançar o dele até tropeçar na próxima bofetada em forma de resposta.

Eu me encolhia como uma criança repreendida pelos pais, sentia-me estúpida e falha, questionava-me onde tinha errado, e essa pergunta doía tanto que me atordoava. Não bastasse a dor, a sensação de ser insuficiente me tomava por inteiro, fazendo das lágrimas a única alternativa para não sufocar com esses sentimentos. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes chorei por Sasuke. Ele me ensinou a chorar de todas as formas possíveis.

Até hoje finjo esquecer o dia em que tentou me matar. Depois de pensar em várias explicações para aquilo, decidi enterrar o episódio num canto qualquer da minha memória, esperando-o se desfazer, mas era impossível não voltar a sentir o misto de descrença e mágoa.

Pensando nisso não consigo contar quantas feridas coloquei embaixo de panos quentes para continuar a amar Sasuke. Em um certo momento cheguei a justificar para mim mesma suas atitudes. Na ânsia de compreendê-lo, aceitei situações e palavras que nenhuma mulher deveria aceitar. Tudo porque ele estava machucado, e eu, disposta a curá-lo. Nesse caminho, abri os olhos uma ou duas vezes e aquele sentimento enorme enfraqueceu o aperto de seu abraço.

Eu o vi mais distante e pesado como se estivesse se despedindo. Doeu-me um pouco igual a todo o amor que vai embora, porém aceitei sua lenta partida acreditando ser obra do destino, afinal nem todos os amores dão certo.

Mas diante de Sasuke, sempre fui tola.

A simples ameaça de ele partir descolava os pedaços do meu coração, desconectava-me da razão e me lançava no desespero. Não podia deixá-lo sozinho ou deixá-lo ir para o lado do mal de novo, não podia... permitir que ele fosse vítima das consequências de suas atitudes. Olhando para o passado agora, vejo como todos se sacrificavam para trazê-lo de volta, talvez por remorso ou sentimento de dívida. Superestimamos Sasuke em nossas vidas e pagamos caro por isso. Arrisco-me a dizer que meu preço foi o maior: um casamento vazio com um homem incapaz de amar que usava missões como desculpa para não voltar para casa.

Finalmente, eu havia enxergado, e como a frase dizia era fácil e difícil. Foram anos perdidos, lágrimas derramadas, coração pisado. Mas não iria me afundar no arrependimento, ao menos não enquanto estivesse carregando a coragem de fechar esse doloroso livro.

O primeiro passo foi o mais complicado. Apesar de Sarada ser muito inteligente e madura, carregava o desejo infantil de ver seus pais juntos até a morte. Ela não aceitou de início, dizendo que minha decisão era absurda e sem sentido, porém se calou ao me ouvir falar que não amava mais Sasuke.

Quando ele voltou, a hesitação segurou minhas mãos e me colocou frente a uma esperança que se negava a morrer. Senti-me presa em sentimentos conflitantes, vi a dúvida pairar sobre minha cabeça pronta para tomar conta dela e a determinação acenar para não ser esquecida.

— Não vou mais esperar por você.

Ele ergueu os olhos sem esboçar reação.

— O que isso significa?

— Acabou, Sasuke.

— Contou a Sarada?

Prendi o choro. A verdade que eu negava estava cristalina diante de mim e o adeus doía tanto que quase me acovardei.

— Sim — respondi firme enquanto me segurava para não desmoronar.

— Pegarei meus pertences.

Assisti seus passos se distanciarem de mim revivendo as cenas do passado. Encontrei aquela Sakura ingênua e cega, carente de um amor fantasioso e a encarei. Retirei a névoa que encobria seus olhos e lhe prometi dias melhores, perdoei seus erros e a insistência de perseguir o sofrimento, abracei-a com força até não sobrar remorso nem acusações.

Estranhei a liberdade por semanas.

As cores e os sons se tornaram mais nítidos, os sabores e as sensações me invadiram em enxurradas desconcertantes. Eu sentia com uma intensidade que não me lembrava, ria com a felicidade que havia esquecido e respirava uma leveza inimaginável. Tiveram momentos apáticos e mornos, típicos do luto por um amor que chegou ao fim, mas não me permiti ficar presa neles e levando um dia atrás do outro, a melancolia e o sentimento de fracasso perderam lugar para a alegria de ser só minha.


End file.
